The Two Sets of Legs
by person-who-dislikes-pink
Summary: Tavors is feeling a little extra sad about not being able to walk and Gamzee gives him an option to walk again. FLUFFY! PB&J enjoy rated T for Gamzee's mouth


The Two Sets of Legs

Hussie owns characters

Chapter 1

Tavors was sitting in his wheelchair sadly, when Gamzee came in. "Hey Tavbro, what's got you all sad looking and shit?"

"Well uh I don't want to uh bother you with my problems…," answered Tavors.

"Don't motherfucking worry bro, your worries won't motherfucking bother me," said Gamzee.

"Well if you uh really want to uh know I'm just a little sad about not being able to walk right now…," Tavors answered sadly.

"Why not get a new set of motherfucking legs bro?" asked Gamzee.

"It's uh not that simple Gamzee," said Tavors, "someone has to uh give me new legs or uh give up their own legs…but I couldn't ask anyone to do uh that for me."

Gamzee stared at him for awhile before saying, "How about I give you my motherfucking legs? I don't need them when I have a motherfucking wheely thing likes you do right motherfucking now."

Tavors stared shocked, "G-Gamzee I uh don't uh want you to be unable to walk just so I uh could walk again."

"It's no motherfucking trouble," said Gamzee, "let's go find someone who can motherfucking give my legs to you." Gamzee then took hold of Tavors's wheelchair and pushed him around making airplane noises.

"Gamzee you uh really don't have to uh do this," Tavors said trying not to giggle at Gamzee's noises, "I uh really don't want to trouble you about this."

"I already told you, Tavbro, I'm gonna motherfucking give you my legs and then you can all motherfucking walk again," replied Gamzee. He then saw Rose and Kanaya. "Hey Kanay-nay could you all motherfucking switch Tavbro's and my legs?" asked Gamzee.

"Gamzee you really don't-"started Tavors only for Gamzee to cover his mouth. "I want to let Tavbro have working motherfucking legs again and I don't motherfucking need mine," said Gamzee.

"Well Gamzee that is a very complex surgery with two sets of legs being replaced," stated Kanaya, "and please do not call me Kanay-nay."

"Kanaya and I may be able to pull it off but there are many risks," said Rose.

"As long as you motherfucking smarties think you can then you motherfucking can cause you're both all smart and stuff," grinned Gamzee.

"Alright if you are absolutely sure about this Rose and I shall try," stated Kanaya.

"I'm absolutely motherfucking sure," replied Gamzee, his hand still over Tavors's mouth.

"I would like to hear Tavors's side before this," Rose said. Gamzee removed his hand from Tavors's mouth.

"I uh think that Gamzee is being uh nice and all but I uh don't want him to just give up his legs just so I can walk. I mean I would uh like to walk again but Gamzee should keep his legs…," said Tavors.

"You want legs but you do not want the one's Gamzee is offering you?" asked Rose. Tavors nodded and Rose and Kanaya glanced at each other then at the two men in front of them. Rose processed, "Tavors why do you want Gamzee to keep his legs?"

"I uh just don't want him to have to deal with no legs…," answered Tavors.

"Aww Tavbro I'll all up and motherfucking get use to it you need these motherfucking legs more than I ever did or could need with them," Said Gamzee.

"Are you really uh sure Gamzee? I don't want you to uh have to have all the trouble of uh not having legs and uh not be sure you wanted to deal with a wheelchair," questioned Tavors.

"I wouldn't be all up and motherfucking asking Kanay-nay and Rose to all up and replace yours with mine if I wasn't sure," answered Gamzee. Tavors gave him a small smile and said, "Ok Gamzee and thank you,"

"It's no motherfucking problem," grinned Gamzee lazily.

"Ok it seems that you are both in agreement now so shall we venture to the hospital?" Rose asked rhetorically.

"Yes we shall," answered Kanaya. Rose lets Kanaya believe it was an actual question deciding not to go into explaining it and grabs the keys to their shared car. The group gets into the elevator to the apartment complex, while Gamzee pets Tavors's head. "Uh Gamzee why are you petting my head?" asked Tavors.

"Because it's motherfucking soft," said Gamzee continuing to pet his head. The four went out to Rose's and Kanaya's car and filed in with the women in front and the men in back.


End file.
